1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system and method for enhancing secretion removal from an airway of a subject by applying a negative pressure to the airway of the subject just prior to an exsufflation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for increasing patient cough flow through exsufflation are known. Conventional mechanical inexsufflation (MI-E) is generally accomplished by delivering a positive pressure during an inhalation of a subject and delivering a negative pressure during an exhalation. The pressure level during inhalation may be sufficiently high that the lungs of the subject are at least partially filled during insufflation. After insufflation, the pressure may be reduced with sufficient abruptness that expiratory flow through the airway of the subject is sufficient to remove mucus and/or other debris from the airway and/or lungs of the subject during exsufflation. Secretions built up in the airway of the subject over time may be expelled with the gas.